upvengers_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rim!Grass
Intro Grass has is a brooding, mentally unstable vigilante of sorts whose only wish is to keep the ones he cares about from getting hurt, though his obsession with their safety often leads to other problems... History Grass showed up at the Upvengers outpost in Jugust (Summer). As a person who had always wanted a garden, he quickly got to work and started a thriving bed of potatoes, strawberries, and rice. Grass was outgoing, and liked being in the company of his friends... for a time at least. Over the course of the second year, Grass started to harden into what he is known for currently. He became more ruthless, more vicious in battle, and angrier than ever. He watched his friends fall before him more times than he could count. When he became mayor, he cracked open the Fancy case, which had been worked on by Untitled a year ago, and proved that Aura was the other half of Fancy. He was ultimately the one to lead the outpost into chaos, with some pushes from Fancy along the way. During the toxic fallout, he ended up making the Upvengers cannibals. In his eyes, the only way they were going to surive was by eating the cooked corpses held in the lazarus pit. When Aura found out, she was devastated, and grew more distant with Grass. After the cannibal incident triggered by Fancy, Grass distanced himself from the rest of the outpost, and made preparations to leave the outpost long before the Hamilton invasion occurred. During the Hamilton Invasion, Grass and Pianist were cut off from the rest of the group, and together, they killed the 8 tribal people in the south. By the time they reached the group again, most had been downed, or killed in the case of Gameboy. After the battle, Grass talked with Fancy for a time, both of them broken from their losses. Grass made the final decision to leave the outpost, as he belived his presence was causing them harm. Metal Man After Grass left, he created another android named Jocasta after the android that was kidnapped during the invasion. Together, they fled to various planets while being chased by Goat's various strike teams. During this time, Grass became darker, and more apt to kill than incapacitate, and it was often in gorey and unneccessary ways. Eventually, Grass met Bourbon during a drug bust, and they fought. Grass defeated him, and chained him to a pole a few miles from the warehouse they met at. Grass left to go visit Ivan, an old friend of his and an Upvenger. Grass and Ivan had a chat. Grass rigged Ivan's house with audio recording mechanites, and managed to use them to save Ivan's life when a cult assassin came to kill him. Before Grass could question in the figure, it disappeared. Grass took Ivan with him to Toatrum, known as the City of Sin, where Grass massacres countless known criminals and dumping their bodies in alleyways for the rats. Grass gets a tip from a source that a base for criminals is in the clock tower. Grass investigated, and found various paintings of the social elite of Toatrum. On the backs were messages in a language he recognized on paper from Fancy's notes at the old outpost. An assassin called an Azhentei appears and nearly kills Grass before running off, detonating the tower with Grass in it. After the near death experience, Grass visits Sprin's nurture and care center on the outskirts of Toatrum to find a man named Teren, the only living person with a painting in the clock tower. Grass finds him after killing some nurses and a worker (All of which were abusing mentally insane patients), and takes him to the file room, where Teren finds his own file. Grass reads it, and finds that Breia, the former mayor of Toatrum, was Teren's mother. As this happened, Grass was attacked by the same Azhentei from the tower. The Azhentei attempted to end Teren's life when Grass seemingly killed him. Guards poured into the file room, and knocked Grass out. Grass wakes up to find himself in a mental prison, where he is shown his past memories of the murder of his mother by his own father, and shortly after, a memory of Grass killing his father. Grass slowly descends into madness as he is fed the various memories he worked so hard to forget. Eventually, he manages to wake up from the mental prison, and exit his cryptosleep casket. The woman controlling his mind while he was in the casket is shot by Teren, who apparently comes to rescue Grass. Grass finds that he listens to everything Teren says, and kills everyone he asks to. Teren arranges for Grass to set up charges all around the asylum, and once they get outside, they detonate it, killing hundreds. Teren tells Grass that an ancient base for the Shadow people is down in the sewers. Grass takes Ivan with him, and together they descend into the pit where they find various bodies of workers strewn about the comms console of the platform, and more outside. They eventually make it to the base, which has the head of a vampire like gargoyle for an entrance. They enter, where they are met by Balam, the same assassin that met Grass in the file room and in the clock tower. He takes them to the judging room, where Teren tells Grass over comm link to say he is the Reaper. He does so, and the judge decides to accept Grass as a new Azhentei. Grass refuses, and is taken into a cell where various people are murdered and killed in front of him to make him crack. He doesn't. Eventually they puncture Ivan's lungs and inform Grass that he has 24 hours to think before Ivan dies. With no way out, he accepts, but only if they rescue Ivan. Balam enters the cell, saying he can't, but he can kill Ivan swiftly to put him out of his misery. Grass murders Balam, and runs away with Ivan over his shoulders. He is eventually swarmed by cultists. Luckily, former Upvenger Dolan comes to the rescue, and takes the cultists down with an old suit of his. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Rimverse